


Pain

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumbleby - Freeform, Caring Bees, Dismemberment, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Night Terrors, Sun Dragon Can't Reach The Sun, care, caring kitty, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares and night terrors of the horrific Battle of Beacon strike Yang Xiao Long and girlfriend Blake Belladonna. And as the sun dragon wakes from her awful slumber she feels the familiar and burning pain strike the stub of where her right arm used to be. The phantom pains set in again and Blake can only hold her girlfriend close and kiss her into the night before they can pass. Nothing can ever cure them for Yang, and she knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Blake was about to die, she knew it, and so did her ex-partner, Adam Taurus.

It was all dark, apart from the warm and yet terrifying glow from the smoldering debris to the side as Blake Belladonna lay on the floor with her katana pistol, Gambol Shroud in her hand pathetically. 

The strength had been drained from her until she was now on the cold ground as the sound of hell raged outside for her to hear in horror. 

Adam was with her, of course, as destiny would have so mockingly dictated, his red hair and masked face tormenting Blake uncontrollably as he made his way to her, firmly grasping at the hilt of his long blade. Wilt, Adam liked to call it and even the mere mention of it was enough to send ripples down the faunus’ spine and strike fear into her.

Blake knew the face under the mask, how it would be looking at her in return, eyes of pure hate now and filled with a lust for revenge and spite. Adam was now the personification of wrath with the hate steaming off of him to the exposure of his past sweetheart. Having his way he’d be striking her down the next few seconds but there was a slight tingle in the air, something off with his surroundings and something off with Blake, as if she was waiting for him to strike, or something else. 

Doubt began to cloud Adam’s judgement while he contemplated why his love was looking rather calm, or least more so than when she first laid eyes on him.

The beast faunus stood over Blake, knocking the blade from her fingers with a whip of his red longsword. Adam leaned down to address her with a rather terrifying smile, knocking the onyx haired beauty over to her back. 

Blake was suddenly horrified, more scared than she had ever been in her life as she looked into the slits of the mask Adam donned over his true face. Any confidence or calm that were in her eyes before was dashed upon realising that Adam was really going to kill her. 

“... I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love, my darling” Adam told her, his voice a punch of complete ice to her gut. 

The faunus knew he would do it, Adam was a man of substance, every word a fact and every threat a promise. He was like a flame himself with his rose red hair and the deepest black of suit and the way he held his sword behind his back. 

It all told Blake Belladonna he was in a mood to start her torture tonight.  
Only, what did he mean by everything she loved?

“Blake?” There came a shotgun blast that rang all too horrifying familiar to her. “Blake, where are you?” 

It was Yang Xiao Long calling her name from behind the windows of the hall.

Blake was suddenly all the more terrified and her eyes diluted with the white hot fear that now surrounded her as Adam looked to the outside to spot the blond girl looking for her Blake, such a dastardly and menacing smile across his handsome face.

Killing Blake would bring him nothing. Instead he would kill the only thing left in the world that the faunus cared for. 

Adam was going to murder Yang Xiao Long. 

Adam stood straight and flicked the sword around in his hand, smiling like a bastard before Blake as he held the blade pointing down from his closed fist. 

“Starting with her” he said rather quietly but with the same evil and devilish intent as before. 

With a spiteful stick of his arm he ruthlessly plunged the tip of his blade into Blake’s lower chest, forcing a light and desperate wince from her faunus lips and creating the boiling pain in her lower abdomen that would surely come back to haunt her should she get away from the mad man. 

Yang’s vision shot around to see Blake’s yellow eyes with tears forming in them, her arm extended out as a warning to stay away from the determined lunatic looming over her. With an outburst of rage and love and wrath Yang’s eyes exploded into a visage of blood red just like her mother’s as her hair caught fire and her fists collided together. 

“Get away from her!” The ferocious sun dragon roared, the most angry and rage fuelled she had ever been, furious that anyone would hurt her previous Blake. 

Yang adored Blake, loved her, cherished her and would murder anything or anyone that would dare bring harm upon her. 

However, she had no idea who the redhead was or why he was harming the faunus looking so helpless and fearful on the floor. Yang didn’t care, she didn’t need to know anything other than Blake was hurt and in dire need of relief and Yang would be her knight in shining armour. How wrong she was about to be proven.

“No, please” Blake cried out in barely more than a whisper.

With a forceful push off with her right foot Yang Xiao Long leaped into the air with her hair aflame and the rage exploding from her. Blake let slip another wince as Yang hurdled through the air towards Adam, her right arm ready and poised to deliver such a blow it would surely blow him away with ease and leave her ready to help her love. It was heroic, only Adam was smiling as Yang came ever closer toward him. 

It was heroic, although ironic and the most spiteful scene Blake Belladonna had ever witnessed in her seventeen years. 

The woman she loved hurdled towards the man she used to. Just as Yang was beginning to lose height Adam let out a single arrogant chuckle and Blake knew what was to come. 

The beast lunged forward, cutting at the sky with the red blade until he was clear from Yang’s descent pattern, a stain of red across the sharp blade of his sword. 

Yang was gone, not dead but unconscious as she flew through the remaining air past Adam and past Blake while the faunus looked to her limp body before it crashed into a stack of wooden furniture. There was no blood, for the moment, only a blinding golden light coming from what looked to be Yang’s arm. She wasn’t dead, not yet, but as Adam brought the blood stained sword to his eye and looked over to Yang’s body as it crashed he could see his strike, for an unknown reason, had fell shy and only maimed the blonde intruder. 

What was once Yang’s right arm, shielded by the shotgun gauntlet was on the floor away from the rest of her, completely and cleanly mutilated and dismembered. 

Adam had sliced it clean off and the gold glow at the stub was her aura stopping it from becoming fatal even as Blake clutched at her own stomach from the puny stab Adam had delivered to her. Blake was distraught as she could only watch.

He was hardly fulfilled, hardly happy with a dismemberment; he wanted murder, a slaughter, to finish off Yang once and for all if he could not have Blake as his own. Adam whipped the sword to flick the blood from it and walked over to where the blond had crashed, ready to silence her for good with the same spiteful and vengeful smile he had had on his smug face. 

Before he could ready himself for the killing blow Blake miraculously jumped to Yang, a wall between her and the monster Adam now was to the faunus. Whatever they had once had to share, to call their own had now been destroyed, along with what Adam was. Blake hated him, every ounce of him for what he had done, what he planned to do. 

The feline faunus was sobbing, broken and defeated before her unconscious love behind her, Blake’s pounding chest now the only source of protection for her in her bad way. It was all so cruel.

“Get away from her!” Blake yelled to him, blood beginning to seep from her body slowly and undetectable by the adrenaline coursing through her. She had to protect Yang, as she had tried to protect her precious faunus. 

Adam simply laughed in her face; an evil and dastardly chuckle that shook her bones. “Now you know how it feels my love,” he mocked her from behind his mask, forever a coward and a hypocrite. “To have the one thing you love taken away like a play thing!” 

Blake was still in tears as he stood straight, the victor. 

”I loved you Blake! I worshipped you! This is how you repay me my love? By siding with this human?!” Adam yelled in her crumbling face, his full rage secreting from his very fibre as he gripped at his sword, now wanting to end her life as well as the blonde’s. 

“You and I were going to change the world, together! Now you side with her?”

Adam chuckled to himself again, insanity more than villainous glee. “Why must you hurt me my love?” he loomed.

With another fell swoop he slashed at Blake, a clean cut at the neck, departing her head from her bleeding and battered body. 

Yang woke up, covered in the sweat of the nightmare. 

It was all so real, so vivid to her sleeping mind. Adam Taurus, Beacon Academy still burning and overrun with White Fang, and Blake. Blake lying on the floor before seeing her ex-partner plunge his red longsword into her lower abdomen, just as the faunus had described to Yang upon their tense reunion some weeks ago. 

Yang was completely terrified. 

The blond looked to her left to see the faunus stirring a little, flicking her yellow eyes until she was awake, and then the pains started again. 

Yang was suddenly crippled, her arm, or the stub of her right arm burning out of seemingly nowhere. She could feel the rest of it, the bone and flesh and hand that had once been there only the sun dragon could feel that swipe of Wilt across her elbow. She could feel the dismemberment all over again, only without her aura there to stop the pain from killing her.

A blunt and horrific scream left Yang’s lips, the burning, the tearing, the excruciating pain from the stub of her arm overwhelming her as she slumped back onto the pillow. Blake sat up, leaning against the wall and clutching her girlfriend close as she screamed, panting for breath.

“Shhh, shhh. It’s okay Yang” Blake was lulling the blond, stroking her mane of blond hair and holding her left hand, allowing the patient to grip it like a vice. 

Yang was still physically strong, however emotionally unstable. 

The blond was trembling, shaking completely all over and crying uncontrollably at the scorching pain coming from the stub. Blake continued to stroke her hair, holding her close to her warm bosom while the tears continued to stream. 

“It’s okay Yang, you’re safe. It is just me and you.”

It was all the faunus could say, just to remind her partner that it was just the two of them in the bedroom of Yang’s house. Blake knew what dream Yang had had, she’d had the exact same for the months they were separated while the faunus stumbled through Vale outrunning the monster that had been unleashed on the world. 

Still Yang wept, huddling close and retreating into Blake’s chest, hiding her face and crying eyes. 

“It was him Blake. I was at Beacon and he was there with you, stabbing you before I could get there.”

Blake wished she hadn’t told the blond, but how could she not when the lilac eyes asked? How could Blake resist anything from Yang after what she’d put her through? That was why Blake stayed, stayed and stepped up in every way possible. 

“He’s not here now Yang,” the faunus reassured, holding Yang even tighter under her protection. Blake would never let anything hurt her precious sun dragon ever again. “Does your arm hurt again?”

Yang let slip a painful ‘yes’ from her lips, it was all she could manage between the fiery pain and the wet sorrow. 

All Blake could do in response was bury her lips into Yang’s hair and kiss her firmly, wrapping her arms around the hurting woman and keeping her close. It was all Blake could do every night it happened, which was almost every night. It was undeniable that Yang would hardly ever be the same, but Blake would be damned before leaving again, she owed her partner that much. 

“It’s okay my darling” the faunus said again, slightly beginning to cry herself from the guilt that still lingered. 

“Blake?” Yang feebly asked. 

Blake flinched almost. “Yes?”

“You’re not going to leave again are you?” 

It was such a simple question but for Blake it was the most difficult thing in the world to answer. It wasn’t because she’d left before and let Yang fall with no rope after promising before to catch her. It wasn’t because she was actually going to leave after everything. It was because Blake simply didn’t know. 

“I… I…”

“If you are,” Yang stopped her as she stammered. The blond looked up with glistening lilac eyes and the pain still rife on her face. “Just make sure you take me with you kay?”

Blake laughed and cried all at once. “You’ll just follow me anyway.”

Despite Yang’s knock of confidence and her missing arm, she would definitely follow Blake. Despite everything they’d been through since meeting, and how realistically toxic they may have been for each other, how daringly fatally unhealthy the relationship was for both of them, Yang would follow Blake to her death. 

As they lay there, with Yang’s phantom pains beginning to lull as the faunus stroked her stubby arm, Blake realised that, given the chance, she’d care for the blond for as long as she physically could. If nothing else, by means of an apology for ever making her live alone. 

But Adam Taurus was still out there, alive and willing to carry on his petty vendetta, but who would be next in the crosshairs before he could finally claim Blake again? Ruby? Weiss? Yang’s entire family? Blake didn't know anymore. 

He was not the man she’d once loved. Now, Blake loved Yang, and would for the rest of her life, however short it would turn out to be.


End file.
